


I’m a little bit single

by olive2read



Category: Actor RPF, Canadian Actor RPF, Schitt's Creek (TV) RPF
Genre: (Failed) orgasm control, Anxiety, Begging, Edging, Fantasy come to life, Multi, Oral Sex, Pegging, Podfic Welcome, Punishment, Spanking, Tentacles! (dildo only), Threesome, erotic humiliation, intimacy kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 09:44:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19850572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/olive2read/pseuds/olive2read
Summary: Clare recruits Dan to bring Noah’s deepest fantasy to life





	I’m a little bit single

**Author's Note:**

  * For [olivebranchesandredwine (DocOlive)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DocOlive/gifts), [whetherwoman](https://archiveofourown.org/users/whetherwoman/gifts), [thegrayness](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegrayness/gifts).



> Title from “A Little Bit Alexis” in S5:E8
> 
> This originated in a collaborative effort to answer an RPF prompt posed by olivebranchesandredwine where Clare pegs Dan. After bringing that to a satisfying conclusion, I couldn’t stop thinking about it and my brain had a bit of a wordgasm. It’s hereby gifted to my fabulous collaborators. We made a pretty thing!
> 
> Also dedicated to the incredible people in the Rosebudd Motel, especially drinkingstars for the awesome inspiration 💚🥰

Noah stutters to a stop in the doorway and his jaw drops as he takes in the scene before him. He feels a flush creeping up his face and a coordinating rise in his cock, as though the blood in his body can’t decide which part of him takes priority.

Clare and Dan are seated on the bed, _their bed_ , giggling like a pair of randy teenagers over what looks to be Clare’s entire stash of toys and lubes in various piles. They’ve clearly been sorting through things and Noah has to remind himself to breathe at the image of Dan gesticulating with Noah’s favourite dildo, the thick orange tentacley one. 

It’s a scene pulled directly from his darkest fantasies, the ones he’s never shared – not even with Clare – out of fear that she’d misunderstand. She knows he’s been trying to suppress his desire for Dan since they first started working together and it’s only gotten more difficult as their character arcs have progressed. It would’ve been impossible to hide his burgeoning feelings from Clare and her support for him working through this has made their relationship stronger and only enhanced their intimacy … but he’s never told her that what he wants most, when he lets go of all the constraints about what he can have or what he should desire, is this. Dan and Clare together. His two favourite people treating each other, and not just as friends.

Clare’s the first to look up and see him, frozen with yearning, and she smiles sweetly at him as she slides off the bed and reaches out both arms to pull him in for a kiss. “Hey,” she says, grinning up at him.

Noah can’t make words. He feels his mouth opening and closing and opening again until finally Clare presses it firmly shut. She tows him over the the bed and he doesn’t resist, exactly, but his legs feel like they’re fighting through quicksand, up a hill of anxiety. Every step he takes feels like one more toward his doom. She’s gonna figure it out. Oh god, this is how she figures it out.

Dan smiles up at him and Noah swallows audibly, flushing a deeper red and refusing to meet his eyes.

Clare’s expression falters as she looks from him to Dan and Noah wishes the ground would just open up beneath him. “Noah?” She asks tentatively. “Are you alright? Is this not ok?” When Noah doesn’t, _can’t_ , say anything, she sighs and pulls him into a tight hug. “I’m so sorry, babe. When you said I could talk about things with Dan, I took that to mean you wanted me to make something happen. I thought you might like it if we tried it this way, that it would be fun for you.”

Noah’s brain jerks to a stop and he pulls back to look at her. He blinks a few times. It’s too big of an idea to take in. “F-f-for, for me?”

Clare looks to Dan, who nods encouragingly, which elicits a smile from her that she then gives to Noah. “Of course for you, silly goose.” She kisses the tip of Noah’s nose and then rests her forehead against his, holding his gaze. “I wanted, no, _we_ wanted to give you something special tonight.”

Noah’s mind is still choking and whirring, trying to restart, and this throws everything back into chaos. He sneaks a glance at Dan, who has been sitting quietly, hands resting on his thighs, orange tentacley dildo still clutched in one fist. It’s clear that Dan is struggling not to reach out and touch Noah, letting Clare take care of him, and Noah looks back and forth between them, then back at the array of goodies on the bed. They’re both giving him space and time to pull himself together, both gazing at him fondly, their body language conveying so much love and support. 

Noah takes a deep breath and reminds himself that they’re his two favourite people for a reason. It’s obvious that they’ve figured out his big secret and instead of chastising him, here they are trying to make it happen for him. Brusquely shoving his anxiety aside and honestly checking in with himself, he realises that he feels safe here, in this moment, with these two people he loves best. He feels the beginnings of a smile wiggling at the edges of his lips. “Wh-what d-did you have in mind?”

Clare’s gaze turns to one of triumph and the heat in it is scorching. She darts one more look at Dan, sharing a mischievous grin, then replies. “I’m going to fuck Dan while you watch. You’re not allowed to come, not even to touch yourself, until I give you permission AND,” her voice goes stern and she gives Noah that _look_ that makes it clear she’s not in the mood for him to brat, “no loop holes – you’re not allowed to touch either of us without permission either. Does that sound like something you’d enjoy?”

Noah’s cock perks up and lets Noah know, in no uncertain terms, how VERY MUCH it would enjoy that. Noah nods rapidly.

“Ah ah ah, Noah,” Clare chides. “You know the rules. We’re going to need you to use your words, at least initially.”

A shudder goes through Noah at this. She knows how much he loves it when she makes him verbally admit his desires. His cock is pressing uncomfortably against the zipper of his jorts and he reaches down a hand to adjust. Clare slaps his hand away.

“What did I say?” she demands.

Noah groans. “But I wasn’t, I _swear_ , Clare. I was just –”

“What. Did. I. Say? I won’t ask you again, Noah.” She’s using her authoritative voice again and Noah shivers. He can feel the wetness beginning to leak from his cock and the need to rearrange is nearly overpowering.

“You said,” he begins, his breaths coming in gasps, “that I wasn’t allowed to touch myself without permission.”

“That’s right.” The faint tone of praise in her voice elicits a whimper from Noah and her smile turns slightly predatory. She loves it when he gets too worked up to remember to breathe. “What else, Noah?”

He’s practically panting at this point. He loves this, loves _her_ so much. “You-you’re” gasp “going to fuck” gasp “oh God, fuck Dan.” It takes more than a quick inhale for Noah to keep going at this point. Clare waits patiently, letting him get there. Noah holds her gaze and it centres him enough for a deep breath. “You’re going to fuck Dan while I watch and,” he pauses, breath hitching up again, “I’m not allowed to come without permission and I-I’m, oh God, I’m not allowed to touch either of you.”

“Good boy,” Clare says softly, petting his head and gently scraping her nails across the nape of his neck. Noah moans and presses back into her touch. She rewards him with a kiss but pulls away when he tries to deepen it. “What are your safe words, babe?”

He glances coyly at Dan, biting his bottom lip, before swallowing and replying, “Ciao to stop.”

Dan chokes out a laugh and Clare grins at him. “He wanted it to be ‘Apothecary’ but that’s too long for him to manage when he’s practically nonverbal.” She turns back to Noah. “And to slow down?”

Noah almost can’t bring himself to say it and he can see Clare fighting back a laugh at his struggle. “Button,” he whispers.

“What was that?” Clare prods his chest with a finger. “Say it loud for the folks in the back.”

Noah feels heat rising on the back of his neck as he swallows and repeats, “Button.”

“Oh, wow.” Dan’s eyes are so crinkled they’re nearly closed as he cackles. Clare laughs with him and Noah’s face is crimson. It’s partly due to embarrassment, they’re basically laughing at him after all, but it’s not malicious and Clare knows he likes a little erotic humiliation. He knows making him repeat the rules and use his words is a gift she’s giving him and his arousal is off-the-charts.

“What’s our non verbal sign?” Clare asks.

Noah swallows and slaps a hand hard against the headboard of the bed.

“Good boy,” Clare leans in and drops a swift kiss on Noah’s lips. “Let’s get this started. I’m so fucking horny right now.” They all laugh together and it’s everything Noah has hoped it would be. Clare collects the toys and lube, dropping them back in their bag. She pushes lightly against Noah’s shoulders and he takes the cue, scooting across the bed and leaning back against the headboard. Clare kisses him and reaches a hand behind her. Dan takes it and she pulls him toward them.

Now they’re each kneeling, one on either side of Noah. Dan leans in for a kiss as Clare unbuttons Noah’s shorts. Noah expects Dan’s mouth to feel familiar after all of the kisses they’ve shared in character and, while it is on some level, it’s also entirely new. The silky feel of his lips, pressing and then parting as Dan’s tongue slips into Noah’s mouth causes him to gasp and Clare’s slapping his hand away before he’s even aware that he’d raised it to cup Dan’s cheek and pull him in further. He whines in protest but it’s short lived as Dan keeps kissing him, hands sliding up under Noah’s t-shirt until he finally breaks the kiss to pull it up and over Noah’s head.

Meanwhile, Clare’s unzipped his shorts and is sliding them down over his hips. She takes advantage of the pause while Dan gets rid of Noah’s shirt to shuck them off the rest of the way. Then each of them get a hand under the waistband of his boxers, grinning at each other as Noah whimpers and pants, and they slide them down his legs soooooo very slowly. Clare tosses them behind her and then, as though they’ve coordinated, she and Dan both sit back on their heels and just run their eyes up and down Noah’s naked body. Noah squirms under the heat of their combined gaze. He can’t touch himself and he can’t touch them and his hands twist in the sheets in frustration. 

Clare notices and tells him, “Hands on your thighs, Noah, fingers splayed so I can see them.”

He complies and watches as she and Dan stand and begin to get undressed. Clare removes Dan’s shirt and then turns around so he can unzip her. Then they’re both removing their underwear and Noah is digging his fingers into his thighs. There will be bruises tomorrow but he doesn’t care.

Clare slides her harness up her legs and Noah’s mouth goes dry as she gestures for Dan to hand her Noah’s favourite dildo.

“Wait,” he gasps. They both pause and turn to him. He quirks an eyebrow at his best friend. “H-how did you know? D-did she tell you?” 

Dan’s own eyebrow quirks right back at him and he waggles the thick orange silicone at Noah. “She didn’t tell me anything. I picked this out on my own, I’ll have you know.”

Noah turns back to Clare, eyes pleading. She chuckles at him. “I’d never give away your secrets, babe. You know that.” She waits for his nod before continuing playfully, “I _may_ have encouraged him in that direction when he was dithering about putting it back and trying to pick another.”

Dan slides the orange tentacle through the o-ring and Clare adjusts until it’s fitted snugly against her. Noah groans at the sight of his best friend helping his girlfriend attach his favourite toy. 

“Clare,” he chokes out. She looks expectantly up at him. “Will-would you restrain me?” Clare raises a eyebrow at him and he drops his eyes. 

“Restrain you?” Dan asks. “Why would she restrain you?”

Noah feels heat climbing up his neck. “I-I don’t think I can …” he trails off as Dan laughs.

“Oh, Noah,” he says fondly. Noah lifts his gaze and gulps at the warmth in Dan’s eyes. “You can,” he says firmly. “This is all for you, Noah. You have the easy part, you just have to sit there. We’re not going to make it _easier_.” Dan and Clare share a smirk as Noah gapes at them.

Clare opens a condom and unrolls it carefully over the dildo, then grabs a glove and a bottle of lube and hands them to Dan with a nod toward Noah. Dan grins at her and heads over to the bed. 

“Besides,” Dan continues, uncapping the lube and kneeling on the bed, “if we restrained you, you wouldn’t be able to help open me for Clare.” He kisses Noah and hands him the glove. When Noah is ready he drizzles lube into his palm, leans the bottle up against Noah’s hip, turns, and presents his ass.

Noah takes a moment to admire the gorgeous ass in his face. He raises his lubed hand and gently drags a finger between Dan’s cheeks, shivering as Dan moans. He slides his finger up and down a few more times, then starts an ever-tightening spiral toward that pretty little pucker. He slips his index finger in to the first knuckle and he and Dan both groan. Noah’s breath is speeding up again and he leans his forehead against Dan’s left cheek as his finger goes deeper. He can’t stop himself from pressing a kiss to the place where Dan’s ass joins his thigh. Dan responds by pressing a kiss to the head of Noah’s cock and they once more moan in concert. 

Clare makes a noise, deep in her throat and Noah swallows, raising his face to hers. He’s expecting a reprimand but it’s clear from her expression that she’s too absorbed in what’s happening to be harbouring negative thoughts. Her hand is moving vigorously under the harness and her pupils are blown with desire. When she catches him looking she smiles and waves her free hand at him to continue. 

Taking a deep breath and adding more lube, Noah adds a second finger. He scissors them inside Dan and curls them to stroke against his prostate. Dan is drooling onto Noah’s cock, licking sloppily up and down the shaft. 

When Noah adds a third finger, Dan’s body spasms around him and his lips close over the head of Noah’s cock and he _SUCKS_. Dan’s hot, wet mouth sucking at his cock while his ass sucks at his fingers, is on the edge of too much and Noah gasps out “Button!”

Immediately Dan’s mouth pulls off. He turns his head to face Noah and asks, “You ok?”

Noah nods. “I just, I need a minute.” At Dan’s answering nod, he cautiously removes his fingers, then shucks the glove. He places both hands flat on the bed, chest heaving in gulps of air. Dan sits back on his heels and kisses his forehead affectionately as Clare comes over to the bed and strokes a hand through Noah’s hair, her other hand cradling his face to her belly. He presses into her as his heart rate calms and his body recedes from the cusp of orgasm. His other hand reaches blindly for Dan’s and the feel of their fingers intertwining centres him further. 

He pulls back sheepishly. “Sorry.”

Clare kisses the top of his head and then swats the back. “What is the rule?”

He smiles up at her. “Never apologise for using my safewords.”

“That’s right.” Clare nods and then kisses him, on the lips this time. She strokes her fingers through the short hairs on the nape of his neck in a circle pattern and Noah relaxes further. “You did exactly the right thing, Noah. You let us know we needed to give you a moment and, to be fair, I think we were all getting a little carried away with how hot that was.” She glances over at Dan who nods and gives Noah’s hand a reassuring squeeze, lifting it to his lips to brush them lightly across Noah’s knuckles. Clare smiles at him and then turns back to Noah. “Are you ready to begin again?”

Noah’s heart is so full as he looks between them. “Yes,” he says, “absolutely.”

They each kiss him once more before releasing him. Clare and Dan move to the center of the room. Clare turns and gives Noah a hard stare and his hand freezes in its path toward his cock. She raises an eyebrow. “Do we need to review the rules, Noah?”

He flushes, putting both hands in their proper place on his thighs. “No.”

“Are you sure?”

Noah gulps. “Yes. I’m sure.”

She holds his gaze for another minute, then nods once. Turning back to Dan she asks, “Do you need more prep?”

He grins at her. “I mean, I wouldn’t say _no_ to more fingering. I’ll be honest, I never say no to that.” 

Clare reaches up and tweaks one of his nipples, making him yelp. “Don’t you start bratting on me now,” she warns. They share another smile and Clare steps closer, stroking her hand down Dan’s torso, giving his cock a quick squeeze. Dan groans and brings his lips to hers as she uses her hold on him to pull him in for a kiss. Clare kisses him thoroughly and Noah’s fingers dig into his thighs again, feeling his heart rate kick up. His cock is so hard it hurts.

When they pull apart, they smile into each other’s eyes for a long moment, then both turn to Noah. Clare waves at him. “Slide over,” she says.

Noah shifts himself to one side of the bed as Dan crawls up toward him, kissing his way up Noah’s legs and nuzzling his face into Noah’s groin. Noah whimpers, hips coming off the bed a little. His cock is desperate for Dan’s mouth and Dan gives him a knowing grin before rising up on his hands and knees, without giving Noah what his cock wants. Clare climbs up behind Dan, her thighs bracketing his and it’s probably the hottest thing that Noah has ever seen. 

Clare slides her fingers up along the inside of Noah’s thigh, tracing the path of Dan’s kisses, and swirls her fingers in his pubic hair. She’s so close to, but not touching, his cock and a small keening whine escapes Noah without his conscious intention. Clare laughs and reaches over to grab the bottle of lube, pouring some over the condom. 

Noah’s fingers dig further into his thighs as Clare slowly enters Dan, pausing every few centimetres to give him a chance to adjust. Noah had gotten to three fingers but the tentacley monstrosity that is his favourite toy is far girthier than a few measly fingers. Dan is gasping and groaning as he takes everything that Clare is giving him. All three of them let out a sigh of relief when it’s all the way in. Dan is breathing as heavily as Noah is now and after another moment, he pushes his hips back toward Clare. She takes the cue and begins to thrust.

Noah feels like he’s going to die of excitement. His cock is bobbing in time with Clare’s thrusts and is desperate to be touched, his fingers are clawing their way up his thighs toward his groin, despite his best efforts, and his hips jerk with little spasms every time Dan makes a sound and, well, there are a LOT of sounds coming from Dan. He’s rested his forehead on his arms and keeps emitting these breathy little moans that are driving Noah _WILD_.

Clare speeds up and Noah starts babbling, hoping that talking will relieve some of his pent-up energy. “Yes, oh yes, Clare! God, you’re so fucking amazing, babe. Yes, oh yes, god, the way you’re fucking him! FUCK! Dan! You’re incredible, dude, just, just so incredible! God, look at you taking that cock! God, Dan, how does it feel, taking my favourite cock?”

Dan lets out a short bark of laughter, shoulders shaking, but doesn’t reply which just ramps Noah up.

“I bet it feels so good inside. Oh my god. You, you two, oh my god.” His hands have progressed high enough that he can press the heel of one against the base of his cock. 

Without missing a beat, Clare scolds, “Hands, Noah!”

Noah makes a garbled sound of frustration and slaps his hands back down on his thighs, relishing the temporary relief he gets from the sting of the slap on the light plasma trails he’d carved out.

“Please, Clare,” He begs. “Please let me, oh please, I can’t Clare! I can’t! I need to touch, oh god, Clare, please.”

She ignores him and shifts her angle, making Dan’s breath catch. Reaching down a hand to twine in his hair, she pulls Dan’s head back, arching his back and sliding in even further on her next thrust. Dan yells out “yes! There! FUCK!” as Clare slams into him and Noah loses his mind.

“Please, please, please,” he chants. He doesn’t even remember what he’s asking for, just that he needs permission or he’ll combust. “Please!”

Dan pauses in his litany of “Yes!” and “Fuck!” to look up at Noah. “Why is it,” he asks breathlessly, “that you’re the one – fuck! – begging when I’m – yes! – getting fucked into the mattress?”

Noah goggles at him. How the fuck can Dan expect him to make _words_ right now??

“Answer him, Noah,” Clare instructs and Noah turns his wide-eyes to her.

“Please,” he whimpers. 

“Noah,” she warns. 

He’s not sure what she’ll do if he fails to comply but he knows he won’t like it and right now he’s too desperate to please her and earn the privilege to touch his cock. “Be-be,” he pauses and steadies himself, “because you’re the one who’s so fucking hot,” he manages at last. He feels like pleasure is strangling him and tries to remind himself to breathe more slowly. He manages for a moment and then gets lost once more in the scene before him. ”God, Dan” gasp “th-the way you’re” gasp “taking that cock!” Noah finishes on a high-pitched near wheeze. 

“Good boy, Noah,” Clare rewards him and he glances at her hopefully.

“Please?” She smiles at him and shakes her head. Noah’s hands are clenching into his thighs so tightly that the plasma trails are widening and a few are starting to weep but he’s so focused in on the scene in front of him that he doesn’t even notice.

“I’m getting clooooose,” Dan moans and Clare slows down a bit.

“How do you wanna finish?” She asks.

“I want to suck him right up to the edge,” Dan begins, locking his gaze with Noah’s, “and then stop to make him suck me off.” Noah groans.

“That sounds perfect,” Clare agrees as she grins and pulls carefully out of Dan.

Dan sighs at the loss and Noah feels that sigh in every cell of his body. He’s lost the power of speech and can’t even beg at this point, just keens in desire.

Clare nudges Dan’s hip with her hand and he happily rolls over, cock jutting upward. Clare takes care of the condom while Noah squirms. He wants so badly to taste that glorious cock but he knows better than to take their exchange as permission. When Clare smiles up at him, silently praising his restraint, he knows he made the right call. 

Dan reaches his right hand out, covering Noah’s left. As soon as Dan makes contact with his skin, Noah loses control of his orgasm. It doesn’t seem to matter that Dan was only lightly brushing his hand, nowhere near his cock. The combination of Clare’s smile and Dan’s touch is enough to set him off and spots sparkle across his vision as he explodes.

It takes awhile for Noah to come back to himself but when he does his eyes widen and he blurts out, “I’m sorry!”

Clare huffs at him. “We had plans for that erection, you know,” she chides him gently. Noah nods glumly. “Now you’ve made a mess of yourself and Dan won’t get his treat.” She tsks at him a few times. He can tell she isn’t actually mad, this is all part of the scenario, but he still hangs his head in shame.

“Then again,” Noah looks up in surprise as she cocks her head to one side, “maybe that can be part of your punishment.”

“Oh?” Dan’s face perks up in excitement. “How do you mean?”

“Well, you wanted to taste him and, if you’re alright with it, I see no reason you can’t still suck his cock.”

“But,” Noah begins, stopping at a sharp look from Clare. 

“Did I ask for your input, Noah?” 

He whimpers and shakes his head. “No, no you didn’t,” he replies.

“Dan?” She asks.

“Oh, I’m alright with it,” Dan assures her. He contemplates Noah for a moment and then leans down and licks along one of the scratches Noah’s made on his thighs. Noah shudders as Dan’s tongue traces each one up. After he’s finished soothing all ten, he takes Noah’s now soft and extremely sensitive cock into his mouth and sucks gently.

“That’s right,” Clare murmurs, “clean up that dirty little cock.”

Noah’s cock slips out of Dan’s mouth as he laughs. “It may be dirty but it’s certainly not _little_. Even all flaccid and squishy it’s not _little_.”

Noah preens at the praise and Clare’s face contorts as she works to keep from laughing. “Now, Dan, don’t go flattering the boy when he hasn’t earned it. This is a punishment.”

“It’s not flattery, it’s a fact. I take your point about his punishment, however. Let me get back to that.” Dan takes the head into his mouth again and scrapes his teeth delicately across it as he pulls off. The sensation is so intense Noah flails under him, whimpering. Dan holds his hips firmly in place and does it again. It’s almost too much and then it’s over. Dan drops a light kiss there, as Noah gulps air into his lungs, and then Dan locks his gaze with Noah’s for a final pass. Noah is on the brink of safewording again as Dan’s teeth are replaced by his tongue, pressing flat against the abused flesh. 

Noah writhes and whines as Dan pulls off and licks all around his cock, circling the base, running up along the shaft, tonguing the slit, and sucking the whole thing into his mouth once more.

Noah knows that this torture is punishment for coming without permission, he knows that Clare and Dan don’t expect him to get hard for this, and yet his cock twitches in Dan’s mouth as though it’s trying to earn back their favour by beating the normal refractory period. It doesn’t manage it but the effort and the stimulation leave Noah gasping.

Dan lets his cock flop back out of his mouth and turns his focus to lapping up the come from Noah’s chest. “You’re pretty yummy,” he whispers conspiratorially into Noah’s ear, “I bet you’d have tasted even better directly down my throat.”

Noah shivers and his entire body erupts in goose bumps. Dan sits back on his heels and smirks down at Noah, still twitching in reaction.

“What’s next?” He asks, eyes never leaving Noah’s.

Clare shrugs. “Everything we talked about is still on the table for the moment.” Noah shudders in reaction to her words, to the thought that they had such a conversation. His cock stumbles a little but is still down for the count. He looks up to see Clare’s eyes dancing at him and he knows she’s read every thought and feeling as though he’d said them out loud. She turns back to Dan and asks, “What do you want to do next?”

Dan pulls his bottom lip into his mouth and sinks his teeth into it for a moment. “I want to keep tasting,” he says.

Clare waves at Noah’s boneless body and grins as she says, “Please do. The buffet is open.”

Dan chuckles and moves down the bed. He wraps a hand around each of Noah’s calves and pulls him horizontal, then pushes his legs up – knees bent, thighs apart. He settles himself comfortably between them and turns to look at Clare. “Care to join me?”

Clare laughs and climbs on to the bed. “Don’t mind if I do.”

Noah’s body is awash in sensation as Dan eats him out and Clare toys with his nipples, alternating sharp bites and pinches with tender kisses and caresses. He moans under them, no longer able to form words as they shower him with attention. He can feel his cock still trying valiantly to get back in the game.

When Clare notices that he’s starting to get hard again, she pulls back and taps Dan on the shoulder.

“Well, we can’t have that,” Dan muses, sharing an evil grin with Clare. “Isn’t this supposed to be a punishment?”

“You’re too right,” she agrees. She gestures at Dan in a way that Noah can’t interpret but obviously makes sense to them as Dan stands and takes his cock in hand. Noah whimpers and Dan smiles broadly at him, jerking himself slowly.

Clare moves to sit on the edge of the bed. “Come here, Noah,” she calls.

Noah’s movements are clumsy as he scrambles over to her and she pulls on his arm, causing him to flop across her lap with an undignified squawk. She rearranges him a bit, getting the drape of his body just so. Noah tries to squirm away from where the dildo is pressing into his side but she holds him firmly.

Dan takes a few steps toward them until he’s jacking his cock so close to Noah’s face that Noah can practically taste the drops of pre-come as they leak out. He follows the motion of Dan’s hand avidly, head bobbing and neck straining, trying to get close enough to lick.

Stinging pain lances through him as Clare’s hand comes down hard on his ass and he gasps.

“That’s right,” Clare says. “This is a punishment, Noah. You don’t get to suck Dan’s cock. You’ve lost that privilege.” Her hand comes down again, this time on the other cheek. “We’re going to make this pretty ass nice and red until you convince us you’re sorry for what you’ve done. Maybe then you can get Dan’s cock in your mouth.”

She gets a rhythm going as Dan begins to jerk his cock faster and Noah is lost. He can’t get a handle on the smacks, as Clare knows to mix up her pacing and locations, and his neck is starting to hurt from all the weaving as his head tries to stay in line with Dan’s cock.

“Please,” he whispers.

“What’s that?” Clare asks. “Are you using your words again?”

“Please,” he begs, a little louder this time. “Please, I’m so sorry.”

“Why are you sorry, Noah?” Clare asks.

Noah’s eyes water and his cock jerks as Clare lands an especially hard smack right on his sweet spot. “I’m sorry!” he cries. “I’m sorry I came without permission! Please, I’m so sorry!”

“Good boy,” Clare says, smoothing her hand across the warmth of his ass, tracing faint circles across his skin.

“I’m so sorry,” Noah babbles. “Please, please, I’m so sorry. Please, please let me.”

“He does beg so prettily,” Dan breathes out, “and I’m getting close.”

“Hmmm, he really does.” Clare pauses a moment to think. “I don’t think he’s earned your cock, however.”

Noah whimpers and Dan raises an eyebrow at her. She gives him her best wicked smile and waves him closer. Noah opens his mouth but before he can move, Clare has a hand in his hair, pulling his head back, and she’s engulfed Dan in her own mouth. Noah’s breath stops for a moment at the sight as Dan shouts and comes.

Once she’s got all of Dan’s come, Clare pulls off him and smiles at Noah who is still gaping at her and hasn’t yet remembered how to breathe. She lowers her mouth to his and spits a small amount of Dan into Noah’s open mouth. Instantly Noah locks his lips onto hers, fully intending to lick out every drop of Dan, but she pulls away laughing.

“Ah ah ah,” she says. “You get what we give you, Noah, and no more.”

Noah’s cock fills at this and Clare wiggles her thigh against it. She helps him stand up and takes a moment to admire him, knees wobbly, cock engorged, thighs scratched and bruised, nipples hard.

“Aren’t you a pretty picture, my love,” she murmurs and Noah’s heart warms at her words. She slides herself backward on the bad and spreads her legs. “Here, babe. You can have this, Noah.”

Noah dives between her legs and licks his way up one thigh and down the other, before burying his face in her cunt. He swirls his tongue around her clitoris and inserts a finger. They both moan as she clenches around him. Nudging him with her foot, she waves at Dan to join them. 

Noah shifts onto his side as requested and Dan takes the opportunity to reposition so that he can get Noah’s cock in his mouth. Noah moans into Clare as Dan begins sucking him in earnest, hollowing out his cheeks and relaxing his throat. Noah moves the arm under his body so that he can wrap his fingers into Dan’s hair and then inserts a second finger into Clare. He sucks and nibbles on her clit as he curls his fingers against her g-spot and she’s so keyed up that she comes after only a few strokes.

Noah shudders, her orgasm setting his off. His body twitches with aftershocks as Dan crawls up and whispers, “I was right.” Clare giggles and pulls Noah up for a kiss. They settle together, blissed out and completely spent. Clare is nestled into Noah’s left side, their fingers locked and hands wrapped together resting on Noah’s chest and Dan is pressed against his right, with his head on Noah’s chest near their hands.

“I’m so glad I finally made that happen,” Clare says smugly, once they’ve all got their breath back. She gives Noah’s hand a squeeze.

Dan lifts his head off Noah’s chest just far enough to raise an eyebrow at her.

She giggles at his expression, still giddy, and blows a raspberry at him. “Ppppbbbbttt. You know you would never have made a move.”

Dan’s head flops back down and he nuzzles his face into Noah. “Mmmmmm,” he says. “True. I would have, _ages_ ago, if Noah had been single.”

Noah meets Clare’s eyes and they burst into tired laughter. Dan comes up on his elbows as his pillow is rudely shaking underneath him. 

“What?” He demands.

Clare dissolves into laughter again and waves at Noah to explain. He grins at Dan sheepishly. “That’s kinda been a running joke between us, ever since I confessed my fantasies about you to Clare.” He stops, caught up in the memory. Heart swelling at the thought of Clare’s unflinching support, of their subsequent conversations, of everything that led to this moment. He smiles at Clare and he knows she can see everything he’s feeling in by the way her face softens, even though she’s still chuckling.

“You know how people have a list of celebs they’re allowed a free pass to sleep with?” Dan nods, eyes darting between Noah and Clare, who is once more giggling uncontrollably. “Well,” Noah continues, “Clare and I don’t have lists but, um,” he gulps, “when it comes to you …” he hesitates.

“What? When it comes to me _WHAT_??”

Noah grins and pulls Dan in for a kiss. “When it comes to you,” he pauses for another kiss, knowing he’s driving Dan wild, “we’ve agreed that I’m a little bit single … even when I’m not.”


End file.
